vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucius Menes
Lucius Menes, most known as Lucius is an Ancient Hybrid, the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet. Lucius is the son of Aldric and Nyla. He has six siblings: four brothers named Alexander, Jason, Seti and Geb, and a two sisters named Zoe and Sophia. History Lucius was a soldier and served in the Pharoahs army. He attacked a small village and slaughted innocent people, a powerful witch used the full moon and blood of a wolf to curse Lucius and his men. The witch warned them that if they ever killed anyone again they would trigger the curse placed on them, every full moon they would him and his soldiers would suffer terrible pain. Lucius and his family was attacked in their village by the pharaohs army for Aldric losing his power and therefore couldn't turn the pharaoh immortal. During the attack Lucius was knocked unconscious and his younger brother Geb was killed, his brothers retaliated and slaughtered the men. Aldric angered managed to draw on those deaths and channel great magic, Nyla pleaded to turn them immortal and not risk losing anymore of their family. Lucius and his siblings were grant great speed and strength when turned into the very first vampires and Lucius made his first kill as a vampire, in doing so activated the curse place on him few years prior. Lucius transformed into a werewolf, but learned after he could control the change. over the next thousand years, Lucius and his family got more stronger and faster with age and killed many people for blood to survive. Lucius travelled to Athens in search of his brother Seti, but came across a group of men ambushed a wealthy woman called Juno and her guards, Lucius decapitated the men with ease and left without being noticed. Personality Human Before having the Werewolf Curse placed upon him, Lucius was close with his siblings and parents, especially his twin sister Sophia and very protective of them. He was a dedicated soldier and valued loyalty and resented anyone who betrayed him. On the battle field he killed others without hesitation, until he and his battalion attacked a village and slaughtered all the innocent. A witch cursed him for his crimes and warned if he killed again, he could trigger it. As an untriggered Werewolf, his anger would sometimes get the better of him and lash out at people close to him. Ancient/Hybrid When turned into a vampire, his emotions were heightened and with the death of his little brother Geb, his anger and temper became worse than ever. Lucius killed many for blood and in doing so activated his curse, turning into a werewolf, but being half vampire he could control the change unlike the rest who was cursed. Now that he was a Hybrid, he became cold and power hungry, he didn't care for anyone but his family and Juno and was more protective than ever. Lucius even killed his own father to protect his siblings, but before he could explain to them, he was turned to stone by the powerful witch Heka and entombed for thousands of years. During his imprisonment he felt betrayed and became sadistic, careless and vengeful. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Being an Ancient Hybrid, Lucius is more stronger than Ancient Vampires, Originals, normal vampires, hybrids, werewolves and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Being an Ancient Hybrid, Lucius is more faster than Ancient Vampires, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Being an Ancient Hybrid, Lucius has extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Being an Ancient Hybrid, Lucius possesses superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Super Durability' - Being an Ancient Hybrid, Lucius can take more trauma than any Ancient Vampires, Original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without discomfort or injury. An Ancient Hybrid is practically invulnerable. *'Accelerated Healing' - Being an Ancient Hybrid, Lucius can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. Lucius's ability to heal is faster being a hybrid. *'Immortality' - Being an Ancient Hybrid, Lucius has eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They also posses an eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Telepathy'- Being an Ancient Hybrid, Lucius can read the minds of Originals, normal vampires, werewolves and humans. Lucius cannot read Ancient Vampires minds. * Illusions - Being an Ancient Hybrid, Lucius has the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. Their ability to cause illusions also allows them a form of shape-shifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing him in the form of another. They project his illusions at any place or time. Lucius cannot use this ability on Ancient Vampires siblings. *'Psychic Pain Infliction' - With his illusions and telepathic powers, Lucius is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims. Lucius cannot use this ability on his Ancient Vampire siblings. * Mind Compulsion - Being an Ancient Hybrid, Lucius can compel normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Dream Manipulation ' - Lucius can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Day Walking' - Ancients are able to move around during the day. *'Invulnerability': Being an Ancient Hybrid, Lucius can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart or white oak stake. *'Hybrid Sire Bond' - Hybrids are all turned by Lucius from werewolves. In doing this he has taken their pain of turning into a werewolf away. They, thus, feel obligated to serve Lucius because his blood created them and have limited free will, along with lack of control. They listen to Lucius as if they're his slave. *'Shapeshifting' - Lucius can transform into a werewolf. When in this form, Lucius's abilities dramatically increase. *'Hybrid Bite' - A bite which is fatal to vampires, a bite from Lucius can kill a normal vampire within a few hours. *'Blood Cure' - Lucius’s blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control' - Lucius has complete control of his transformation. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - a hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Lie detection' - Lucius can detect if someones lying. Weaknesses *'Elder Dagger' - The only weapon capable of permanently killing Lucius. *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on Lucius, he will lose his immortality. *'Desiccation' - Being half vampire, Lucius without blood will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. *'Expression' - A witch using powerful expression magic could neutralize Lucius. Category:Vampire Category:Hybrid Category:Ancient Vampire Category:Menes Family Category:Supernaturals Category:Werewolves Category:Bazri